Westchester Academy
by dreamstreetgrl1
Summary: The PC is headed to high school, and the most popular uperclassmen is having a competition for a new third wheel. The PC are the best bet. Drama, Drinking, Love, Lust, and Backstabbing...it's gonna be interesting. Couples Vary. Rated T for later chapters.


**The Greatest Contest**

**Summary :**The Pretty Comittee is psyched for their first day of high school and each one is bound and determined to start off on the right foot. Even though the PC has "reconciled", someone is out to be on top...or stay on top. And Natalia Gould, a popular Junior isn't making things any easier. She's looking for one lucky freshman girl to join her "triangle" and her special compeition might change these five girls forever, introduce them to things they've never seen before. And ultimately tear the PC apart at the seams.

**Massie Block: **Just celebrating her 14th birthday, she feels as though she's a women. But after her summer vacation in Africa, she's got a new sense of style and a new outlook on life. As well as a new crush half way across the world. But being introduced to Natalia's way of life and her AH-mazingly hott older brother, JC, might make her become the person she used to be...or possibly worse.

**Alicia Rivera: **Her C sized boobs have gone up to a D, but that's not her only change. Her and Claire have suddenly become BFF's and are hatching a plan to win Natalia's contest together and turn her triangle into a square. But when Josh starts rolling with a different crowd and different feelings towards Alicia she may have to destroy his new crush, even if it's the person she's closest to.

**Dylan Marvil: **Spending all summer at a fat camp, she's come back thirty pounds skinnier. But people start to worry as the weight _keeps_ falling off. The rumors of her being anorexic fly and the walls feel as though they're crashing around her. Will the crowded high school halls drive her to do things she never thought thinkable?

**Kristen Gregory: **She has no time to worry about Natalia's contest....but instead the Science Contest. Determined to be 100% focused on school work she hopes for new distractions. But her incredibley hot partner may make that a little difficult.

**Claire Lyons: **Devistated by Cam's sudden move, she's set her goal to find a new man and fast! With Alicia's help, she's gone from Nottie to Hottie and is definitely going to steal some hearts. Some hearts belonging to boys, some being girls, and maybe even her new 27 year old English Lit teacher. But when Alicia's boyfriend, Josh, finds out he holds it over her head and vies to turn her and Alicia against eachother and ruin Claire's "Sainthood" reputation for good.

**Other Characters:**

**Natalia Gould: **A junior in high school, she rules the school. Commonly known to as "Gouldy Locks", she has beautiful long blonde hair that always seems to have a natural curl. Her green eyes are said to hypnotize any man and her 5'10, six packed model body is right out of a magazine. She has her own clique, known as the "Triple Threats" or the "Tri-Hotties", seeing as they usually walk in a triangled formation, her at the tip OBviously.

**Dede Springerson: **Natalia's best friend and Beta. She's equally as tall as Natalia, but curvy. Her bottle blonde hair is died a light red at the tips and she usually wears cat eyed colored contacts. She's known for partying and sleeping around, but has a soft heart when you get to know her.

**JC Gould: **Captain of the football team, Senior class president, and Natalia's older brother. He has the same blonde hair and green eyes, but a totally different personality. He's smart, and well rounded. He enjoys volunteering and dreams of giving up his athletic career to become an actor, not like he'd ever tell anybody else that.

**Wes Lynmon: **JC's red headed best friend. He's the shooting guard for the mighty Lions and a guitar player. He's also dating Natalia...and Dede? Well that's bound to start some drama.

**Characters You Already Know:**

Josh Hotz

Kemp Hurley

Chris Plovert

Dempsey Solomon

Olivia Ryan

Derrick Harrington

Skye Hamilton

Layne Abeley

Chris Abeley


End file.
